


cherry seats

by bethbunnii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Child Death, Cop Lance, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mechanic Keith (Voltron), Mental Health Issues, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, criminal defense attorney keith, matt is lances partner, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbunnii/pseuds/bethbunnii
Summary: When Keith Kogane's daughter was born, he flipped his whole life around. He went to college to be a criminal defense attorney, but after getting a known killer off the hook, Keith had a little more to worry about then just his job. Then after one night of tragic events, Keith had nothing to worry about anymore. He started a mechanic shop and tried to find his happiness again. Little did he know his happiness included a lanky cuban cop who had too big of an ego.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys !! i havent written a fic since middle school but here i am trying !! i dont know a lot ab crimminal defense stuff but im trying !!

Keith Kogane was never one to open up. From a young age he was abandoned constantly and was often mistreated by his foster parents and peers. He began to not only stick to himself, but party quit a bit as well. He mostly went to the big ones, where he could hide in a corner with his hood up,maybe snort a line or two. He never really associated with people, until he began to have feelings towards.. men. 

See, Keith was gay. Keith was also in denial about himself being gay, so he began to sleep with multiple girls in order to try and ‘fix’ himself. It hurt him a lot, and he always had to imagine a guy to even get it up. But on that particular night, he’d popped some xanax and drank a LOT. The music was booming in his ears and he couldn't even think straight, He had sex with the first girl he saw, not knowing she wasn't on birth control like she said she was. He of course used a condom, but if something breaks, he can’t really help it. He didn't find out about his daughter until Cassidy, the woman he had slept with, showed up on his doorstep, clearly on drugs and eight months pregnant. Keith sobered up very quickly, and when Akira was born, Keith sat there, holding his babygirl, and consoling her as she went through drug withdrawals. As soon as he could, he went to court with Cassidy, and won all rights when he proved he could be a decent father, but Keith didn't just want to be a decent father. He wanted to give his daughter the universe, so that's what he tried to do. Keith began to get better, switching to online school so he could work. He found a job that had daycare, and quickly made friends with the caretakers, Shiro and Allura. They were married, but could not have kids of their own due to Shiro's war injuries. They adored Akira, and watched her anytime Keith asked. 

Keith finished high school with a 3.7 GPA, and he walked across the stage with his two year old in his arms, Shiro and Allura there cheering him on.He got his own house, a little cottage that had made Akira gasp when she saw it, saying it was a princess house. She was so excited to decorate her room, they painted it together, having a small paint fight. Keith knew nothing could come between him and his little cherry bomb. They made amazing memories, they baked in the kitchen, made dinner and danced to 80's music, they stargazed, and went on nightly walks to the park. Keith got accepted into the local community college, and decided to go towards being a criminal defense attorney. It was a rough field, but Keith loved it. He finished school at the age of 23, instantly getting a job at the local law firm. He started off small, petty theft, parking tickets, etc. His first big case that he was assigned was the Garcia case. 

Tom Garcia, a 32 year old natural born killer. Suspected for over 45 murders, but only having been proven to do two of them. Two little girls, twins. They were eight year old when Tom brutally tortured and murdered them. Keith hated the man, He felt disgusted by him, but this was his job. He stayed up night after night, tucking his 6 year old daughter in every night, and then trying to get a murderer off the hook the rest of the night. 

The trial was long and hard, and ultimately Keith got him 6 months in jail with 6 years parole. Keith took two weeks off after that case, hugging his daughter tight and cherishing her. He continued his life, keeping his daughter close and a smile on his face.

It wasn't until 7 months later when he heard a crash in his house that his whole life was flipped upside down. Keith sat straight, grabbing his gun from the side table. "Akira? Baby?" he called out, slipping out from under the covers and flinching when his bare feet touched the cold hardwood. He held up his pistol, slowly walking into the room. He found her window smashed in, and his daughter nowhere to be seen. He let out a scream, loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood. He ran out of his house, screaming for his daughter and frantically looking for his baby. Neighbors called 911, and Shiro was called as well. Police scoured for 72 hours, looking for the small frail girl. 

It wasn't until 9:00 am on the Monday after she disappeared that her body was found in a ravine, beat and tortured just as Garcia's victims were. 

Keith wasn't the same after that. He quit his job as a defense attorney, he stayed away from anything and everything. He barely said a word to Shiro and Allura. He decided it was time to end it. His joyous baby was gone, nothing was keeping him here. There was blood. So much blood. 

Keith began to lull his head, his body shaking. He winced as he saw a bright light, looking over into it. "Akira..?" he whispered, smiling gently until his daughter cupped his cheek in her small hand. "Stay alive for me daddy." she whispered, and that's the last thing he saw before he woke up in a hospital bed, bright lights shining in his eyes.


	2. moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this!! Most chapters are going to be super small as I work all the time :(( here’s a small update, Lance comes in the next chapter I promise !!

After Keith woke up in the hospital, he was meet with two pairs of very worried eyes. “Keith!” Allies gasped out gently, Shiro standing to go find a doctor. 

Keith’s head pounded, he felt like his whole body had been wracked with a sack of bricks. His wrists were bandaged, an IV sticking out of his arm. He whined gently at the brightness, Allura getting up to dim the lights. The doctor came in, doing his routine check. He explained everything to Keith, and about two weeks in their mental facility he was able to go home. He packed up the little cottage and moved to a small apartment near Shiro and Alluras place.

He tried to go back to work. He really did, but knowing Garcia was on the loose and trying to mourn his daughters life, it wasn’t a good place for him to be. He packed up his office, and he quit. Nothing more to it. 

He got a job at a mechanic place soon after, and he found that he absolutely loved it !! He got a Volkswagen Beetle for himself, working on it everyday to make it just how his little girl would have loved it. He worked hard everyday with Akita never leaving his mind. He visited her grave every Friday, leaving her flowers and a handwritten note. He would clean up her tombstone and then drive home, only to have dinner with Shiro while Allura was at work. 

He was.. content. He would never get over his daughters death, but he knew that he had the support surrounding him he needed. 

Keith had worked hard all his life to make his baby happy, and then.. his baby was gone. And now it was time to try to find some happiness for himself. 

He worked on his bug everyday, and when he came across cherry seat covers, he couldn’t help but cry. Akita loved cherries. The food, the pattern, everything. She used to carry around a plushie of two cherries. He bought them instantly, a smile on his face as he put them on. “Cherry seats. “ he whispered to himself, sitting back in his driver side.


	3. nice hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the thing. im just now getting back into writing and im not very good at it. i also have a lot going on right now but if you guys have any suggestions you can comment them!

It was a sunny day when Keith first met Lance. The air was humid, and Keith had a layer of sweat sticking to his forehead as he worked on his motorcycle. It was a piece of junk when he first got it as a project, and Keith had manifested it into so much more. It was an absolute joy, and was just one of the things he used as a distraction from Tom Garcia.

Knowing he was still out there.. It terrified Keith. He rarely went out. Only to work and if Shiro or Allura was with him. Sometimes he would go for a jog with Kosmo, but not often. The thoughts invaded his headspace, paranoia haunting him day and night.

He had ordered new brakes and was in the middle of changing them when he heard sirens, then again considering where his shop was located it wasn't surprising. What was surprising was when brakes screeched to a stop right in front of his bay, at the same time as a man dressed in all black came running through, a lanky cop hot on his tail. He pushed past Keith, Keith stumbling slightly before he launched the wrench in his hand, watching as the guy hit the floor after taking a nasty hit to the head. He heard footsteps and turned around, his eyes catching the most beautiful guy he’s ever seen. He felt awestruck for a second, admiring the man in uniform. He had crystal blue eyes, the sun hitting his golden brown skin just right to accentuate his freckles. Keith couldn’t help but watch his curls bounce as he walked over, letting out a small laugh. His partner was right behind him, a ginger haired man with a scar on his cheek.

“Matt, you get that bastard” He laughed, obviously out of breath from running. The guy, Matt as Keith had heard, walked over to the body, shaking his head. “He’s out cold. We can handcuff him but we’re gonna have to wait till he comes back to his senses so i can read him his rights.” Keith smiled softly “Guess i threw it kinda hard.” he shrugged. “Hey, I’d been chasing that guy for blocks while Matt over there got to chase us in the car, I deserve a break.” full lips curled into a smile, the man’s almost picture perfect smile being shown. “Can I get you some water, Mr..?” Keith trailed off, clearing wanting the man’s name. “McClain. Lance McClain.” Lance answered, sitting down on the bench while Matt dragged the suspect into sitting up against the wall, handcuffed. “And you are?” Lance asked as Keith handed them both bottles of water. “Keith. Keith Kogane.” he smiled softly, wiping his greasy hands on a black rag he had shoved in his back pocket of his blue jeans. He had a black muscle tank top paired with it, and it also had a bit of grease on the front. 

After about 15 minutes of waiting, slowly the suspect began to regain himself. “Well. Relaxation is over.” Matt huffed, getting up and stretching, Lance doing the same. “Well Keith, you get more criminals running through here, give me a call.” Lance grinned, handing him his card. 

“I have my wrench, but thanks.” Keith winked, getting back to work on his bike, Lance and Matt getting in the car. “ You only gave him your card in hopes he’ll text you.” Matt accused, Lance snorting. “You don’t know that. Now drive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join us on the bottom Keith server!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/aEGUBmmE

**Author's Note:**

> so that ended abruptly but i swear ill write some more!! im nervous as hell to write this ahhhh, if i make any mistakes im so sorry, it's late.


End file.
